Hobby
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Délire venant du 1 de Ochibi 2


Titre: Hobby  
Auteur: Un amas de cellule…XD  
Source: Prince of Tennis  
Genre: ça existe un genre pour cette annerie ?  
Disclamer: Eiji n'est pas à moi, mais c'est ma brosse à dent et mon dentifrice…c'est bon, je vais me coucher XD  
Commentaire: Comme dit dans Ochibi 2, j'ai pensé que ça serai bien de faire une fic sur Eiji et sa passion. Je me suis bien marré pour l'écrire. Aussi écrite pendant les bac blancs. Débutée en bac blanc de physique-chimie

**Hobby**

Famille Kikumaru. Dans cette famille je demande le fils acrobate…enfin tennisman, mais c'est la même chose. Ce garçon se nomme Eiji. Il est comparable au lapin-rose-duracel-qui-a-des-piles-inépuisables (reprendre son souffle). Donc c'est un ensemble de joie, bonne humeur, gaieté, jovialité, satisfaction, félicité, bonheur…je me répète…..

Donc ! Ce jeune homme dort encore. Son réveil ne tarda pas à sonner. Dès le matin, il est en mouvement (théorie du mouvement perpétuel XD). Pour se réveiller complètement, et parce qu'il est de bonne humeur, il fait une petite séance de gymnastique. Petite parce que, déjà, sa mère lui crie d'arrêter ou le plafond va lui tomber sur la tête (essayer de sauter sur le sol, vous verrez ce que disent les parents en-dessous). Eiji descend alors manger. En trois bonds il est en-bas des marches. Le petit déjeuner avalé, il remonte pour prendre possession de la salle de bain. Il va pouvoir se livrer à son hobby: se brosser les dents !

C'est tout un art de se brosser les dent. D'abord, prendre une brosse à dents pas trop usagée. Eiji en change chaque mois. Ensuite se munir de dentifrice. Mettre la pâte à dent sur la brosse à dent. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Il faut bien doser, où il y aura un problème lors du brossage. S'il y en a trop, cela va rester en bouche, mais s'il y en a pas assez, ben toutes les dents n'en n'auront pas (c'est triste, pauvres dents). Mais Eiji n'a pas ce problème, il a tellement d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il est actuellement niveau 67…Pardon, je m'égare. Donc Eiji est un as du brossage de dents. C'est tout un rituel. Armé de sa brosse à dent verte et de son dentifrice goût pomme, il peut commencer son hobby.

D'abord le haut des dents pour faire tomber tout ce qui est coincé. Il accorde un soin tout particulier aux molaires et pré-molaires, sorte de garde-manger si on ne fait pas attention. Puis, il fait le devant de la dentition. Il brosse en faisant des mouvements circulaires. D'abord à gauche: molaires, pré-molaires, canines et incisives. Puis à droite: incisives, canines, pré-molaires et molaires. Et il recommence. D'abord à gauche: molaires, pré-molaires, canines et incisives. Puis à droite: incisives, canines, pré-molaires et molaires. Et il recommence. D'abord à gauche: molaires, pré-molaires, canines et incisives. Puis à droite: incisives, canines, pré-molaires et molaires. Et il recommence. D'abord à gauche: molaires, pré-molaires, canines et incisives. Puis à droite: incisives, canines, pré-molaires et molaires. Et il recommence…..enfin vous avez compris.

Ceci fait, il ne reste plus que l'arrière des dents. Endroit trop souvent oublié. Là encore, il s'applique bien et dans un ordre précis. Il va de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, des incisives vers les molaires de gauche, puis des incisives vers les molaires de droite. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. De l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, des incisives vers les molaires de gauche, puis des incisives vers les molaires de droite. Et encore une fois. De l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, des incisives vers les molaires de gauche, puis des incisives vers les molaires de droite. Et cela plusieurs fois.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer tout son manège du début, sa mère l'appela. C'était l'heure d'aller à l'école. Il se résigna à abandonner sa brosse à dent et pris son sac avant de s'en aller vers l'école. Tant pis pour cette fois, à la pause il continuera avec la brosse à dent qui ne quitte jamais son sac. Il commencera par le haut des dents pour faire tomber tout ce qui est coincé. Il accordera un soin tout particulier aux molaires et pré-molaires, sorte de garde-manger si on ne fait pas attention. Puis, il fera le devant de la dentition en brossant en faisant des mouvements circulaires. D'abord à gauche: molaires, pré-molaires, canines et incisives. Puis à droite: incisives, canines, pré-molaires et molaires. Et il recommence. D'abord…

**Fin !**

Je me suis trop amusé à l'écrire ! Pendant le bac blanc, j'essayais de m'imaginer les mouvement quand on se brosse les dents. Heureusement que je n'ai esquissé aucun geste, sinon on m'aurait attribué définitivement l'étiquette "fille complètement fêlée" Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Rit ? Pleuré pour la brosse à dent abandonnée ? Je veux la même…


End file.
